


like great ships lost at sea

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, childhood AU, seestras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Helena thinks about wolves, the sea, and the impossibility of Sarah. Or: the one where they swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like great ships lost at sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [piggy09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/gifts).



> AU where Sarah and Helena are identical twins who were raised together.

They used to swim together. When they were young. Sarah would strip off her shirt and shimmy out of her jeans (they were blue then, the color of the sea), Helena would not change, would not flinch when Sarah began to strip, but at Sarah’s urging, would slowly remove her cardigan like she was stripping off her skin, and fumble with her shoelaces until they came undone. Sarah would run to the water, a streak of black hair and skin and Helena would run after her, imagining their hair the same (it wasn’t) (it’s wasn’t). And as Sarah crashed through the first wave, the ocean would slap at her, leaving angry red marks and making sound like thunder. Helena was frightened by the waves, and their frothing maws and their teethsharpbright that bite at the heels of men and the only thing that kept her running was Sarah, the smell of Sarah, the feel of Sarah’s skin, the Sarah the Sarah like an ee cummings poem ripped up to shreds. So Helena runs with Sarah and next to Sarah and as Sarah and as Sarah and the water breaks under her bare feet and scatters the light and Helena longs to watch them shatter but Sarah is leaving and Sarah is running and she can’t let Sarah run away. So Helena would run after Sarah and doesn’t notice the way the sun looks on the water or the sound of the waves (a roar not unlike the sound of devotion; the sound of thunder) because why would anyone care for the sun when there are things so much brighter, so much more holy, and Helena would sprint until the water pulled and pulled and pulled until she collapsed with a sound like a gunshot and then she was free. Sarah would slow then, just long enough to allow Helena to catch up (c’mon meathead/dont call me this) and then they would swim together, two streaks of black and pink against a canvas of blue. They would swim on and on and every time Helena dragged behind Sarah would stop, and call to her (that’s it? cmon meathead. just a bit further) and Helena would drag her weary bones just a bit more, until she called out and they had to swim back (but it wasn't they when Helena and Sarah swam back. It was she and she). But once Helena and Sarah reached shore again, they would go inside, and Sarah would not speak of Helena’s scars, and Helena would not speak of Sarah’s. And like a bowl a centimeter from the floor, a bullet an inch from the skull, they stayed. waiting.


End file.
